Agamemnon Curtis Frasier
Agamemnon Curtis Frasier, nickname 'Game'. Wielder of the power to speak to technology and control it with his mind, along with magnetism. He is the sole owner of the Celestial Raven , 'the fastest ship in the world', and master to the robot Robovant . Appearance Agamemnon is a very average boy. Not more than five feet tall, with a full head of medium toned brown hair. Except for the splash of white that is dyed on the right side of his head. After a very close call involving an airlock and toothpaste, white hairs began springing up in a jagged line on the side of his head. He tried to cut it, but they continued to grow back white. He has dark black eyes and eyebrows that seem to be forever raised, almost as if he's saying 'Oh really' to you with every sentence. He has pointed almost elfish ears, that he is constantly trying to cover up by growing out his hair, but unluckily, it seems to have forever stopped growing. From what he knows, he was American, but it doesn't seem very important now. His nose is only slightly upturned, but it's still a noticeable feature to an extent that some refer to him as 'Piggy'. For a kid that has had nothing but junkfood his entire life, he actually has pretty white teeth. A fact that he shows everyone with a bright smile. After constructing the spaceship, it can be noted that the jagged white line has grown substanially, and his hair now reached down below his neck, just above his shoulder blades, since he has had no time to trim this now unruly mullet. Personality Game has shown leadership qualities innumerable times. The boy normally has good ideas, and knows how to broadcast them in a way that people find appealing. His characteristic diamond white smile is proclaimed to 'melt a women's legs on sight'. He has a very politician like way of speaking. He can turn a bad thing good in seconds. He knows how to make humans want something more than ever. But he doesn't like to sugar coat things when he knows it's bad, an example of this is on the ride in the spaceship. Though he has shown ways to give hope to people when there is none. Game is naturally brave. And sees no problem in jumping into the fray of battle, or into some whacked out mission. He thrives on being in danger, like some kind of thrill junky. Some say this is because of his stupidity. Though over recent developments, it has been shown that Game usually has a motive behind this sheet of bravery. Looking back on his past, it can be seen that he wasn't a very brave boy. Seeing as how the death of his parents turned him into a very fearful boy. But life on the spaceship seems to have changed that incredibly. He know longer sees any point in acting like a coward. Coming off of the spaceship, his bravery wasn't just for show, he truly felt as if he could take this new world by storm. Grabbing it by the horns and wrestling it to the ground. Though of course this changed. Game takes the generalization of teenagers as hormone driven beasts to a whole new level. His known as the neighborhood playboy because of his lust for women. Though he claims to only love one woman in the whole universe. it be noted that [http://spacexxrpg.pokemonlegend.net/character-registration-f3/adailia-jones-t11.htm Adailia Jones is not that girl] A direct quote 'European girls are the creme de la creme of my babe radar.' Game finds even girls way older than him attractive, though this is of a far lesser extent than younger ones. Game is also rather sensitive when it comes to love, he usually only teases girls, acting as if he likes them when he really doesn't. When it comes to true love, he can be shy and embarrassed when he is near that person. Game seems to have sworn never to hit a girl. Game's skill in dance is also known to 'sweep' a woman off her feet, at least that's what he tells himself. Despite being a technopath, Game's intelligence levels are surprisingly low. Mostly because he never chose to do well in school. You don't often see him with a book in hand, and when you do, it's probably a magazine. His intelligence is actually fairly normal on a wide variety of subjects, but if you specify it, you'll see he's an expert a math, though he finds reading to be a chore. Science is fairly simple for him, but he isn't a rocket scientist, even though he has created a spaceship. Game is also fairly hooked onto alien culture, he may not like it, but he is linked to all technology on the planet, allowing him to know almost everything about alien culture, but he takes it slow. Using his full power to unlock all the aliens secrets would put a massive strain on his brain and possible put him in a coma. Ever since his run in with Black Rock Shooter. Game has become increasingly more worried over his allies. He doesn't like to see them in any danger at all. And often goes out of his way to make sure they're far from it. When he has to bring his friends into trouble. He always goes in first, not wanting to have their deaths on his hand, or to see them lying there dead, even if it wasn't his fault. This spurs from seeing his mother and father dead before him. Because of this, he never wants to see something similar to that happen again. This worry also surrounds the human race. Knowing that he is one of the only humans still alive, he wants to keep the human race away from perishing, giving him a patriotic like look on life. Game is naturally lazy. His constantly slacking off to pursue more exciting adventures. He barely stuck with the creation of the spaceship, and only did it out of guilt for Len. He finds it a chore to even get dressed in the morning. Sleeping for most of the day and walking around the apartments in his underwear. It's become so natural, that most people barely recognize him with clothes on. He's become increasingly lazy throughout his battle against insomnia. Not having much energy to even get through the day without some kind of energy boost. Game has a short fuse. If you insult him, that's enough to set him over the edge. And when he becomes a beast. He's not above attacking people with all the ferocity he can muster. Though he's usually not very anger, he can be pushed to this point fairly easily. It's best not to be on his bad side. This has been shown in multiple occasions, as Game is under a torrent of pressure and stress regarding his new found life on Sigma. Game is arrogant beyond comprehension. If this hasn't already been gathered from reading the above. He sees himself as a hero to everyone, like saying hello is a favor he does to only certain people. If you'd lived in his shoes, you'd need to stroke your ego once in a while too. But Game takes it to a higher level. He seems unconvinced that he is just another human. History Game was sent on the one way trip to Sigma by his aunt and uncle, his parents had been killed by aliens and he had been living with them, until they sent him on the rocket, to somehow survive. Game was actually excited to be on the craft, it was a good thing to finally be rid of his constricting and authoritative pseudo-parents. He liked the free space air much better. He quickly got a name for himself with the other children, not daring to tell them his embarrassing full name, but instead called himself Game. True to his name, he invented many games that were played on the spaceship, some of them good, others... Not so good. Airlock Toothpaste Blaster was albeit stupid, but still, it was fun while it had lasted. When they arrived on Sigma, he instantly took a dislike to the aliens around him, preferring to stay on the ship than in the homes provided by the UWUC . But he was eventually forced into one of the rooms. Living in the apartments was something that wasn't really a big change for Game. Seeing as how the aliens modeled the apartments after their descriptions of human apartments. They stuck out like a sore thumb, with their wooden walkways. But the apartments were completely automated, which allowed him some fun use of his powers. He discovered them one night, when the monitor that always stared at him from his bedside, suddenly activated. Flickering on and off with every thought he made. He proclaimed his findings to all who would listen, but was slightly depressed to see that everyone else had a superpower. He soon became the auto-mechanic, even though he found this technological job confusing and boring. He wasn't naturally a tech savvy person. Like most of the humans, he stuck with his own 'clique' of people. These people were as close to friends as he had gotten. He even developed a short-lived 'crush' on one of them. This friendship came into question, almost as soon as one of his 'friends' was kidnapped. Len Kagamine Kidnapping Arc Game, while out on a stroll through the city, was struck down by an angry Cheryl. Who proclaimed that Len Kagamine was missing. This astonishing fact, caused him to rally a group of his so called friends. Using Adailia's tracking powers, they followed Len's aura trail, until they reached a warehouse in Pusanem City. There, Game met Robovant. The robot then was worn down, partially destroyed and seemingly useless. But at a moments notice he transformed it into a fighting machine. But his joy at being able to use his power for violent powers, didn't last long. A fire fight ensued in which Game was shot through the shoulder, leaving a large gaping wound. He almost instantly fainted, and was carted away to the hospital, in which he was greeted by his true friends. A cheery turn of events to the past horrible time of worry and pain.. After two months in recovery and rehabilitation. Game was back in the apartments, sadly. He wasn't his old self. He was much more serious and sadder, as he knew he had failed in saving Len from the aliens that had taken her. Only when Cheryl told him of a certain 'project' did he regain his usual happiness. He was to build a spaceship, one that could take them all the way to find Len. He worked day in and day out, sometimes passing out in the middle of his work, but being quickly awoken to do more work. He worked with Yang, to create the spaceship, his blowtorch abilities able to seal the spaceship. That was until, he met Black Rock Shooter. On a day that seemed like any other, he saw the girl, falling from the sky. Though, he was almost killed by her at the same time. In the middle of this, he learned that the BRS was a robot sent from the future to save the past. When police came to investigate, Game was already on the run with the confused girl. At the moment, in a flurry of wild emotions, he kissed Adailia, for the first, but certainly not the last time. He managed to get BRS to help him with the spaceship, while also letting the humans believe her name was Brianna Rock Smith. In the middle of these lies, it became a rumor that Black Rock Shooter, and he were somewhat of an item, but it has yet to be proven as fact or fantasy.With BRS's help, Game was able to finish the spaceship in a timely manner, also having a time to give it a more futuristic design that made it faster, and adding in a few weapons. In honor of his completion of the spaceship, Game requested the UWUC to honor the humans with a traditional Christmas holiday. While his cover was the completion of the spaceship, he was also trying to coast over the fact that it was the fourth anniversary of his parents death. Before the party, he had a run in with Kaira , as he discussed his plans to abandon certain people at the apartments instead of bringing them all on the spaceship, which might end the human race. During the special day, he managed to sneak a kiss from Adailia, though this squandering of his talent for charming the 'ladies', their relationship was cut short before it even started. Though his accompanying plan, to poison Cheryl with alcohol worked perfectly. She was incapacitated when the spaceship went off. The day of the spaceships launch, Game awakened Raevyn Desiree Saorie, a girl he needed on the spaceship to help heal the passengers. His sleeplessness, was obvious to the girl, but he was still able to get her on the craft. Just before Cheryl awoke to see them gone. On the spaceship ride, Game guided the spaceship that lacked an autopilot system for weeks without rest, unable to get a wink of sleep. It took longer than expected for him to finally reach Deus Hjorck. His group boarded the spaceship quickly, and barely survived the torment of the various deaths that occured. Though luckily no humans were killed. But alien blood flooded the ground. When Game finally met Deus, he got a glimpse of Len in her Side 2 form. Though no battle was formed, instead, Deus willingly handed over Len, but not without a few insults exchanged between the two. Once he had saved Len, he learned more about her switching of personalities, but was confused at the same time. He vowed to make Cheryl's life a living hell because of this. Knowing that Len was finally free from the girls reign, once and for all. Evoknight Invasion Arc Game was down on his luck as soon as he landed on Sigma. Not only was his spaceship destroyed, but his crush, Adailia, had rejected him for the second time. He pledged to himself that he was over her, once and for all. And for the most part he was. Being able to flirt with numerous other girls on a regular basis. This 'paradise' landed much longer than Game thought it would, and it still wasn't enough. Out of nowhere, Game was attacked and put in the hospital, after he was poisoned by a woman he had killed. This caused a very fierce debate on whether the humans were too dangerous to keep on Sigma, or were they too unsafe to remain on Sigma. Their bright idea to correct this problem, send the most dangerous and majority of the humans to Varsia, under control of Kargagna. Admiral Kargagna. The group of humans that were sent too Varsia, were made to do 'chores' after a brief confrontation with Cheryl, Game ended up having to clean up after the caged beasts. Of course he had chosen this chore on his own accord. While cleaning one of the beasts cages on Varsia, Game manipulated a robot to get him a radio signal across the galaxy to see what was going on on Sigma. He managed to contact a friend named Kaira What he found out was devastating, all about the attack on Sigma, but not about his lost love, Adailia Jones. He managed to create a robot for Kaira to protect her from the Evoknights, almost immediately he was called to action by Kargagna. Who was sending the group of humans into a maze to test their skills. He had the bright idea of choosing to go in a group, after giving an inspiring speech, though, it was wasted as Kargagna had a trick up his sleeves. He separated the humans, and captured Game, leaving their ring leader immobilized. Category:Characters Category:Humans